La Liga 2007-08
The 2007–08 La Liga season, the 77th since its establishment, started on 25 August 2007 and finished on 18 May 2008. Real Madrid defended their La Liga title successfully after a 2–1 victory over Osasuna. This season, all European leagues ended earlier than the previous season, due to the UEFA Euro 2008 championship. It also was the first year of the new La Liga television agreement that had La Sexta mark its first year of television broadcasting. Promotion and relegation Start of season Teams promoted from Segunda 2006-07 * Real Valladolid * UD Almería * Real Murcia End of season Teams relegated to Segunda 2008-09 * Celta de Vigo * Real Sociedad * Gimnàstic de Tarragona Team information Stadia and locations League table ||rowspan=2 style="background-color:#F9F9F9;"| ||rowspan=7 style="background-color:#F9F9F9;"| Results Awards Pichichi Trophy The Pichichi Trophy is awarded to the player who scores the most goals in a season. Zamora Trophy The Zamora Trophy is awarded to the goalkeeper with least goals to games ratio. Assists table *Source: ESPN Soccernet Fair Play award *Source: 2007–08 Fair Play Rankings Season. Pedro Zaballa award Spain supporters Season statistics Scoring *'First goal of the season': Sergio Agüero for Atlético Madrid against Levante (25 August 2007) *'Fastest goal in a match': 7 seconds – Joseba Llorente for Valladolid against Espanyol (20 January 2008) *'Goal scored at the latest point in a match': 90+4 minutes **Manu del Moral for Getafe against Recreativo (2 September 2007) **Euzebiusz Smolarek for Racing de Santander against Recreativo (23 March 2008) **Roberto Ayala for Zaragoza against Deportivo (3 May 2008) *'Widest winning margin': 7 – Real Madrid 7–0 Valladolid (10 February 2008) *'Most goals in a match': 9 – Atlético Madrid 6–3 Almería (6 April 2008) *'First own goal of the season': Daniel Jarque for Sevilla against Espanyol (25 September 2007) *'First hat-trick of the season': ** Thierry Henry for Barcelona against Levante (29 September 2007) *'Most goals in a match by one player': 3 goals *'Hat-tricks of the season': ** Thierry Henry for Barcelona against Levante (29 September 2007) ** Christian Riganò for Levante against Almería (4 November 2007) ** Joseba Llorente for Valladolid against Recreativo (13 January 2008) ** Samuel Eto'o for Barcelona against Levante (24 February 2008) ** Juan Arango for Mallorca against Recreativo (9 March 2008) ** Xisco for Deportivo La Coruña against Murcia (30 March 2008) ** Daniel Güiza for Mallorca against Murcia (20 April 2008) ** David Villa for Valencia against Levante (11 May 2008) ** Giovani dos Santos for Barcelona against Murcia (17 May 2008) *'Most goals by one team in a match': 7 Goals **Real Madrid 7–0 Valladolid (10 February 2008) **Mallorca 7–1 Recreativo (9 March 2008) *'Most goals in one half by one team': 5''' **Real Madrid 7–0 Valladolid (10 February 2008) **Mallorca 7–1 Recreativo (9 March 2008) *'''Most goals scored by losing team: 3 Goals **Atlético Madrid 4–3 Sevilla (31 October 2007) **Atlético Madrid 3–4 Villarreal (4 November 2007) **Real Madrid 4–3 Mallorca (11 November 2007) **Atlético Madrid 4–3 Valladolid (25 November 2007) **Levante 4–3 Betis (25 November 2007) **Villarreal 4–3 Deportivo (13 January 2008) **Atlético Madrid 6–3 Almería (6 April 2008) **Murcia 3–5 Barcelona (17 May 2008) Cards *First yellow card: ''Luis Amaranto Perea for Atlético Madrid against Real Madrid (25 August 2007) *First red card: ''David Cortés for Getafe against Sevilla (25 August 2007) Average home attendance *Highest average home attendance: 76,234 (Real Madrid) *Lowest average home attendance: 10,658 (Getafe) Clean sheets *Most clean sheets - Villarreal (17) *Fewest clean sheets - Levante UD (4) Overall *Most wins - Real Madrid (27) *Fewest wins - Real Murcia and Levante UD (7) *Most draws - Mallorca (14) *Fewest draws - Real Madrid and Sevilla (4) *Most losses - Levante UD (26) *Fewest losses - Real Madrid (7) *Most goals scored - Real Madrid (84) *Fewest goals scored - Levante UD (33) *Most goals conceded - Levante UD (75) *Fewest goals conceded - Real Madrid (36) Home *Most wins - Real Madrid (17) *Fewest wins - Levante UD (5) *Most draws - Real Valladolid (9) *Fewest draws - Real Madrid (0) *Most losses - Levante UD (10) *Fewest losses - Real Madrid and Villarreal(2) *Most goals scored - Real Madrid (53) *Fewest goals scored - Almería (18) *Most goals conceded - Levante UD (34) *Fewest goals conceded - Barcelona (12) Away *Most wins - Villarreal(12) *Fewest wins - Real Murcia and Real Zaragoza (1) *Most draws - Mallorca and Barcelona (8) *Fewest draws - Villarreal (0) *Most losses - Levante UD (16) *Fewest losses - Real Madrid and Mallorca (5) *Most goals scored - Mallorca (34) *Fewest goals scored - Levante UD (11) *Most goals conceded - Levante UD (41) *Fewest goals conceded - Real Madrid (18) See also *2007–08 Segunda División *2007–08 Copa del Rey *Antonio Puerta External links 2007-08